Secrets in the surprise
by Mika-Mizuno
Summary: It's Mika and Sora's Birthday and every one has "something" planned. Hehehehehe let's see what happens. Mika and sora are born 2 days apart so everyone threw their party on the same day.
1. Bios of the characters

Riku's Bio

Riku Masaki is my best friend, but he's the dark one of the group. He's also emo because he says he is. He likes to Duel so he's the duler. He plays lots of card games like: Yu-gi-oh, Duel-master, pokemon and so on. In my story Riku is the prince of Disney castle. Yoko Littner is his girlfriend. Riku's a badass because he's always doing cool things like: sneaking out of school, going to school late, Beating everyone in a fight and so on. Riku loves the nighttime be cause it's where unusual things happen. Like this one time me, Riku, and my Mom and Dad were walking home from a festival and Riku found $50.00 on the ground. How lucky was he? Anyway back to the Bio. Also Riku loves to bake. Which makes me want to go bake now, so I'm gonna make something when I'm done writing. Riku's 2 favorite songs are "Trust" and "Sky Blue Days" but his image song is "Kimi noKioku" Oh that's it so um… thanks for reading Riku's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora WTF are you doing? ... *

* Gotta go! *

* Nothing *

Roxas' Bio

Hey everyone I made Chocolate chip muffins, but I'm going to get back to Roxas now. Roxas is always hungry. Every time I see him he's always got something in his hands that begins with food. Like Doritos, or Ice cream, or Ramen etc. But aside for food He's always in a good mood. Even at school Happy, Happy, Happy in bad situations, and that happens because he says "if something bad happens then I can just smile and the bad thing will go away." (Yeah right). Roxas is really lucky because one day he was playing soccer and right next to his shoe he found $50.00 No Lie. (Seriously no lie). Now That's Lucky. Roxas likes to give life lessons. He's basically a teacher if you want to call him that. (Ugh teacher). But I guess that's pretty cool. Roxas also loves to bake. Roxas' girlfriend is Namine. 2 of Roxas' favorite songs are "Dream On" by Ozzy Osbourne and "Dude looks like a lady". His image song is "D-Technolife". Roxas is my nobody. Oh Um… that's it thanks for reading Roxas bio with Sora Harada.

* Hey Sora wanna go to the mall later? *

* Yeah sure. *

* Gonna get a new video game or an old one *

* Alright bye Now *

Kiru's Bio

Kiru is Mr. High and mighty Mr. Hey you get off my cloud, and yes I got that form Hercules. Kiru loves to dance. All the time He's dancing, we can never get him to settle down when there's music playing. Kiru is EVIL. He's always doin' bad stuff. Like putting Acorns in card pipes, sticking pencils in doors and stuff like that. Kiru is a morning person. He loves waking up early and running around. He's really jumpy. Kiru likes to make a lot of promises, but he keeps them so count on him for promises. Kiru's the cool one. A lot of girl's like him, plus he can take really cold air. He is really cool. (Literally). Kiru is preppy. He's extremely happy a lot of the time, (and sometime's its scary, really scary). Kiru loves to ride his skateboard. Even more than Roxas. I want to see him do some tricks. Kiru loves to play sports. He plays every single sport. He's really good at it. I mean really good. Kiru also likes to bake. (Jeez a lot of my friends like to bake.) Kiru's girlfriend is Rika Ashimoto. ( Really nice and polite with just a pinch of evil on the side). Kiru is Riku's nobody. 2 of Kiru's favorite songs are "Kiss Kiss" and "Watch me Crank that Yank". His image song is "this is why I'm hot". Ok um…. That's it so thanks for reading Kiru's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Hey Sora want a muffin? *

* Hey those were for everyone. *

* Oh sorry *

* Alright it's fine. *

Sao's Bio

Sao used to be perverted but not anymore. (I hope he could still act like that when I'm not around). He touched Namine, Kairi, Mika, Rika, Yoko especially. (A long time ago though.) But now he swore he wouldn't do it anymore. (Were gonna hold him to that promise). Sao is a computer geek. He's on the computer a lot. He plays games like: Maplestory, Grand chase, WOW (world of warcraft), Adventure quest and a lot more. Sao's girlfriend is Storm. (she look's like Mimi from Duel Masters). Sao's 2 favorite songs are . His image song is "All Nightmare long". Ok I'm done here. Thanks for reading Sao's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora come here *

* Ok *

Mickey's Bio

Where do I start when I say that Mickey is Gy. Well he did hump Sao's leg, and tried to Fu*k Scooby Doo. He also Touched my $$. (I'm gonna kill him that bstrd). He's also stupid and dumb. Mickey loves to eat fruit, Apples, Banana's you name it. He's also the colorful one. He wears all the colors. Mickey is a nature freak. He is always outside running around. All the time. He's also dirty. Dosen't like to take baths or showers. Mickey's wife is Mickey. I meant to say Minnie but that's an example of him being Gy. Mickeys 2 favorite songs are "Welcome to the Jungle" and "Through the Fire and the Flames" His image sing is BS 45. That's it thanks for reading Mickey's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora let's go on a date *

* Are you Gy or something … No Way *

* Ok then *

Leon's Bio

Not much to say about Leon Squall. He is very smart. Um … I guess his image song is "Billy in Despair". His girlfriend is Yuffie. That's all I have to say about Leon. Thanks for reading Leon's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora its time to learn *

* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *

Marluxia's Bio

Not much to say about him either. Um … Marluxia's a pretty boy. (In Japanese Pretty boy means BiShounen). He carries a big scythe. Marluxia has no girlfriend. (Hahahahah excuse me). Marluxia's image song is "Coin operated boy" That's pretty much it. Thanks for reading Marluxia's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora its time to die *

* Never $$ face *

Vexen's Bio

Not much to say about this guy either. Vexen is a scientist who uses people's memories to make life size dolls. Vexen's image song is "Bill Nye the Science Guy." (Laughs so hard fall's off chair). That's it thanks for reading Vexen's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora let me see your Memories *

* Never you $$ *

Demyx's Bio

Demyx is the music man. He loves to play the guitar/Sitar. In fact his image song is "My Sitar". (Shortest Bio I wrote in here ever). Thanks for reading Demyx's bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora let's jam together *

* Alright *

Beast's Bio

Beast is the jerk of the group. He orders food and dosen't even try to finish it all. He loves to start fights with others. He's the different in a lot of ways. He's nice then mean. Then he's with us then against us, it's like a roller coaster. Beast is also very scary. Get on his bad side and you will get hurt. Like this one time Me, Riku, Beast, and Kiru went to Taco Bell and ordered 5 layer nachos. We got it to go. So were done eating and I put the Taco bell bag on Kiru's head. Beast wacks him in the head (because he wanted the bag on his head) and there's blood. (Very scary, sometimes I keep my distance). Beast is the Gangster type. He listens to rap music, wears Bling bling and likes to eat. His 2 favorite songs are "Freeze" and "I'll buy you a drink". His image song is . Well that's it thanks for reading Beast's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Yo Sora Let's rap hommie. *

* Uh… maybe later *

* K peace out Dawg *

Jetli's Bio

Jetli is bilingual. He can speak Spanish and Japanese + English. (Secretly I know more languages then him). Jetli is also a double agent. He works for my group and other groups. (That little b$trd should die But I won't hurt him). He is also very miserable. He's always depressed. Jetli likes to text on his cell phone. Everyday texting even when we have a meeting. (His parents cell-phone bill is gonna be huge). Jetli's 2 favorite songs are "Slow Ride" and "Haruka Kanata". His image song is "Fighting Dreamers". His Girl friend is. That's it so um… thanks for reading Jetli's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora Let's have a duel *

* Your so on dude *

Alyssa's Bio

She dosen't know who her Nobody is but she knows that that person is thinking of her. She's in mad love with Axel. She just obtained her powers a little while ago. She has Black Fire powers. When it scratches your skin it turns it black and sucks the life out of her opponent. She hasn't kissed anyone before. (That's ok though). Alyssa's the angry one. She gets mad extremely easy. She's a member of Organization16. Her 2 favorite songs are "Say Goodbye" and "Dance with the devil".

Her image song is "I'm Just a Kid". She likes to sing (not as much as Mika.) Also she likes to be mean to the guy she likes. (Which is Axel I think). Her Boyfriend is Marluxia but he's abusive and mean. So she loves someone else. That's it so um… thanks for reading Alyssa's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Hey Sora can I talk to you? *

* Yeah sure what about? *

* Axel and Marluxia *

* Sure *

Kairi's Bio

2 words for Kairi Fu**ing B!*ch. I don't really like her any more. Cuz ever since I met my girlfriend Mika (well before I was going out with her) she acted rude and mean. Kairi's such a loser and she's forgetful. In the game she forgot about me. What a loser. Kairi's image song is "Shut up you Mother Fu**er ". (*Laughs really hard* it's a real song no lie) That's all I have to say about Kairi. Thanks for reading Kairi's bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora get the Fu*k away from Mika *

* Never B!*ch *

* Hey guess what I just $hit my pants *

* That's nice to know (ewww) *

Namine's Bio

Namin's a witch. Not as in I use spells. I mean she can re-arrange peoples memories and re-put in new ones and put them any way she wanted to. (She did it to me but I said it was ok because I made a promise that I wouldn't forget her). Namine's a really good Artist. Namine can draw a better flower than this. Namine's boyfriend is Roxas. Her favorite song is "Passion". Her image song is "Butterfly". Namine is Kairi's nobody. That's all I have to say about Namine. Thanks for reading Namine's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Sora please pose. I wanna draw you *

* Alright how's this *

* Perfect *

(Just for people to know I'm wearing pants and a shirt while she draws me. To clear up any misunderstanding if people think I wasn't wearing any clothes.)

Rika's Bio

Rika is very random. She likes to run up to random people and scream at them. Rika gossips a little. Not extreme just a little. Like hey did you see his shirt or something. Rika's last name is Ashimoto. Her boyfriend is Kiru. Also She's my cousin. 2 of Rika's favorite songs are "Perfect Teeth" and "Know your Enemy". That's it I guess thanks for reading Rika's Bio with Mika Mizuno. (I fooled you guys, I wrote a bio and not Sora Tee-hee he dosen't know)

* Mika what are you doing with my Bio notepad for the story I was gonna write? *

* Oh Sora I was just writing Rika's Bio for you so you could get done faster. *

* Oh thanks you're the best *

* Yay (hugs) *

Yoko's Bio

Yoko Littner is the lovable one. She is loved by everyone. Yoko is also the sexy one. Riku says that. So Um … * cough cough * she's takin'. In this story Yoko's the princess of Disney castle. (Dum dum dum dum- to the tune of getting married). 2 of Yoko's favorite songs are "scenario days" and "Silly-go-Round". Her image song is "Puzzle". Riku is Yoko's Boyfriend. That's it thanks for reading Yoko's bio with Riku Masaki and Sora Harada.

* Yoko let's go out to dinner *

* Alright Riku *

* OOO your so Hot *

* Your Welcome *

Mika's Bio

Mika Mizuno's the Pop singer. She sings everyday she just loves it so much. She's really good. Mika's the lovely one. She's really pretty. Her outfits are just awesome. I'm her Boyfriend. Her 2 favorite songs are "Shizuku" and "Switch". (Hey Switch is also my favorite song). Her image song is Sweet Little Bumble Bee. Our all time favorite song is Sunkiss

Drop. Mika and I are the main couple of the story. Also Saiyuki is Mika's little sister. That's it so thanks for reading Mika's Bio with Sora Harada.

* Thanks for all the nice things you said about me Sora. *

* Your welcome Mimi *

* No prob. Sori *

* Sing me a song *

* Alright how about "sunkiss drop" or "switch" *

* Both *

* Ok thanks *

* yep yep*

Sora's Bio

Hey people this is Sora's bio. Alright let's get started Here's the last and final bio. Sora Harada is the adorable one. He has the cutest face. He's sexy in any clothes. Guys and girls all like/ love him. He has his own fan-club of girls and a few guys. (now that's kinda cool). He's the protector. I've protected so many people, my friends, my family, my girlfriend Mika and so on. One day those Heartless will meet their match and die. For I will destroy them all because even one step near any of them their feet ill get blown off. (I mean it ]:) Sora's the keybearer. Yup that's right I hold the Keyblade. I use it to kill heartless. Umm… and protect people. He's the sad one. He's always sad at home. He's like wicked depressed I don't even know why, I want him to be happier at home. He's the best friend of this story. He gets along with every one. He's real easy to talk to, make friends with, and He's just so cool. (but 2% behind Kiru). Sora was a

heartless. It's true I was a heartless. In the 1st Kingdom Hearts game. Then when I was a heartless Roxas was born. So yeah if it wasn't for me being a heartless Roxas wouldn't be here. (he better thank me later) Roxas is my nobody. Sora's the leader of the story. Yep yep I'm the leader of the group. (or I should be * glares at riku *) I like giving orders but not mean ones. Sora and I are the main couple of the story because we are in a real deep relationship. We have a lot of things in common. (Even more than Riku and Yoko.) Yeah so I beat Riku at something. Ha ha and ha. He's the clean one. Um… pretty much I'm clean all the time. His skin is always glowing. (except his hair). I don't like to wash my hair because it takes forever to spike my hair back up. My 2 favorite songs are Relations by Miki Hoshii (from the Idolmster game) and Switch (from DDRX). Mika and I love Switch. My image song is Am I Evil by Metallica. I just think it reflects me. Sorry if it dosen't. Um… The Happy song would reflect me better. Mika and My all time favorite song is Sun kiss drop. Every one Me (Sora) and Riku have something to say. *Turns on loud speaker* ALL OF YOU WHO KEEP MAKING ME AND RIKU GY STOP IT. WE BOTH HAVE GIRLFRIENDS. Thank you for understanding our speech. That's it so um thanks for reading Sora's Bio with Sora Harada and Mika Mizuno.

Everything written in red was Mika, blue was Sora. And for this bio green was Riku.

For the record Sora and I have nicknames for each other.

Sora is sori and Mika is Mimi.


	2. Buying Decorations

Chp. 1 buying decorations

"Rika wake up"! Said an impatient Kiru. "Ugh what time is it?" "12:30 come on we have to buy decorations for the birthday party"."oh yeah that's right thanks". "Kiru what should we get?""um.. let's see since were talking about Sora and Mika we should get... Ballons, Streamers, maybe a clown..." "No clown they're not 2 yrs old, Did you forget Sora's gonna be 18 and Mika's gonna be 17." "ok in that case what band?" " um... how about Metallica?" "Good choice let's make the call" "Hello this is Metallicas manager what do you want?" "Kiru how did you know their number?" "I have my resources" "Hello anybody there?" "Yes um can I get metallica to play at a birthday party?" "yes but for $1,000." " $1000" "ok" "How do you have that?" "I'm rich remember?" "Oh yeah" "Alright what day?" "Does a week sound good?" "yes see you then pay when we get there." "you got it thanks." "Well now that thats takin' care of to the party store.?

"List please, Now let's see... Ballons check, Streamers check, paper plates with Metallica on them..." "wait why Metallica..." "I thought we were having Metallica theme?" "Oh yeah, please continue" "paper cups, 10 paopu fruits, Napkins, forks, knives, Mint chocolate chip Ice cream, And metallica themed Birthday cake." "That comes to $500." "Thank you come again" "Ok Now that that's done we can go start inviting some guests." "I know exactly who to invite."


End file.
